Sleep Walking chronicles
by ridiculous129
Summary: Story recording the events of one Hermione Granger suffering from an unusual case of sleep walking, told through the eyes of Harry Potter. 7th year - Warnings: pure smut, adult readers only!


Something odd yet wonderful was happening to Harry Potter, he had found himself the victim of a sleep walker, no, sleep walker being an understatement, there was surely something much more than walking in one's sleep going on.

It all started one night as Harry lay awake on his four poster bed inside the cozy confines of the Gryffindor boy's dormitory, he never could fall asleep as fast as the rest of the boys were capable of, he simply had too much on his mind, even though much of his worries were laid to rest following the defeat of Voldemort, Hermione had talked him and Ron in to finishing their education and returning for their 7th and final year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.

It was around 1 in the morning when he heard the feint click of the door shut.

Sitting up he could make out the silhouette of a person through his bed's curtains making their way toward his bed, he quickly pulled his wand from under his pillow and kept it pointed at the intruder, following their movements until they where right beside him, veiled on the other side of the thin fabric, Harry swallowed hard and prepared to defend himself.

After an agonizingly long moment, his curtains were pulled aside with a swift hand.

"Hermione?" the raven haired teen whispered as he felt himself relax, lowering his wand to his side, his female best friend stood there, dressed in a one piece nightgown that showed off quite a bit of her curves, her eyes were closed and her head was nodding off slightly, she looked as if she were sleeping standing up, until she suddenly crawled into his bed and closed the curtains behind her, her hand reached over his body and plucked his wand from his grasp, the witch sleepily muttered a silencing charm on the curtains and let the wand slip carelessly from her fingertips.

"Um, Hermione? you alright? erm.. you awake?" the confused boy reached up to grab her shoulder and shook her gently, her eyes were still closed as she sat there beside him, unresponsive, after a moment and to his surprise and disbelief the brunette witch swung her left leg over his hips and straddled him.

Harry was too shocked for words, what was she doing? was she really asleep? he was thrown out of his thoughts as he felt her begin to move ontop of him, his breathing hitched sharply as she began humping him, he could feel the softness of her wet cunt through the thin fabric of his boxers, if he had a guess he figured she wasn't wearing any knickers, his cock hardened almost instantly, he moaned as she moved back and forth, her hands bundled her gown and hiked it up so that the curves and creamy skin of her soft hips where exposed.

"H-Hermione... w-what.. what are you doing?" he managed weakly, feeling the mindnumbing sensation of her sliding herself ontop of him, the witch created space between their netheregions as her fingertips grabbed the waistband of his boxers and tugged them downward, freeing his erection completely.

Harry couldn't believe what was happening, what was about to happen, though he was slightly aware of the realization of what Hermione was doing to him, what little sense he had was thrown out the window as she lowered herself onto him once more, now without the fabric present to divide their skin, her hands rested themselves on his chest as she pressed herself against him, taking his penis into her sweet folds, pillowing onto him so that he fit and slid perfectly along the valley of her soft cunt.

His arms shot out to the sides, grasping the bedsheets for something to hold onto, the feeling of her wet and slick sex sliding up and down along his shaft was enough to drive him mad, it was Hermione- this was... HERMIONE! he looked up to see his best friend with her eyes still closed, pleasure evident in her parted lips and slack facial expression.

She continued to rock her hips against him, sending overwhelming sensations through the pit of his being, erasing any remnants of panic that had built up as she moaned quietly, his hands had a mind of their own as they moved to her naked hips, squeezing gently, having never even felt a girl's body in such ways before, her soft and luscious flesh shot a wonderful sensation into his fingertips and up his arms.

He was moaning along with her now, her facial expressions changed into a slightly determined one as she began to pick up pace, moving faster and more forcefully. Harry's hands slid down her hips and began carressing her thighs while she continued to move her hips rapidly.

Her actions topped him off immediately, filling his meter to the brink, his eyes squeezed shut as she brought upon his climax, a long moan rose from his throat as he came, shooting into the insides of her gown which had been draped over his groin.

The witch on top of him began to slower her movements, but continued to slide herself ontop of his now completely drenched member, she had came as well and apparently creamed all over him, he began to squirm as her cunt milked him for all he was worth.

After several more moments of complete bliss, she had finally stopped, her back stiffened as if a switch had been turned on. Harry stared up at his best friend of 7 years, her eyes were still closed, and had been the entire time he assumed, her cheeks were flushed however as her lips quirked up into a soft and satisfying smile, he thought she was going to open her eyes just than, but she never did, instead she rolled off of him and out of his bed as if nothing had happened at all.

Harry watched as she padded her way to the door and quietly made her exit, the raven haired boy shook his head, not quite believing what had just happened, he pinched himself hard, yelping in pain and coming to the blunt realization that he was in fact not dreaming.

He sat up and scanned the room, hoping that none of his dorm mates, especially Ron, had witnessed what had just occured in his bed, he would be in a world of shit if Ron ever found out, knowing his two best friends were officially a couple soon after the battle at Hogwarts had ended, fortunately for him nobody had awakened.

Heaving a sigh he began to process his thoughts, Hermione had came into the boy's dormitory in the middle of the night and had practically had sex with him! What he couldn't get over was that she appeared to be truly in a sleeping state, yet she had never woken up once the entire time she was riding him.

She was probably suffering from an extreme case of sleep walking, scrubbing his hands over his face he was still finding it hard to believe what had transpired, taking his wand in his hand he muttered a cleaning spell on his groin area from the mess she had caused him to make, placing his wand underneath his pillow he fell backward and wondered what discoveries the next day would bring, panic began to set in however, and he began dreading the possibilities of what he might have to face.

A new chapter in his life had begun, a monumental event in his eyes, something that could very well change the relationship between him and his two best friends forever.


End file.
